


Stark Mistake

by Sinistretoile



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bucky Barnes Feels, Eavesdropping, Escape, F/M, Flirting, Hospital Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Graphic Violence, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Tony Stark Feels, Winter Soldier activation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Addie comes to visit the Avengers compound and finds a new member, Bucky. Sparks fly but that's bad for Buck since she's Tony's girlfriend...right?





	1. Chapter 1

This last mission had taken a lot of Bucky. Steve and Nat as well. After visiting the infirmary, they headed to the communal living area. Nat grabbed a power bar and peaced out motherfuckers, disappearing into her room with a slam of the door.  
“Are you hungry, Buck?”  
“Yea, you?”  
“Starving.”  
They set about the kitchen fixing a hearty breakfast for the pair of them. They had just sat down at the bar to eat when the door to one of the usually unoccupied rooms banged open.  
“Tony!” The slap of wet feet on marble floor gave pause. “Tony! Goddammit, the hot water is out!” Steve smirked, recognizing the honeyed female voice right away. “And there’s no water pressure either! Tony! I swear to god, there’s never anyone here when I visit but there’s never any fucking hot water. Or pressure.”  
Bucky froze with his mouth half open, his eyes fixed on the raven haired beauty that stood in the communal kitchen, dripping water all over the floor. The forkful of eggs and bacon quivered then fell back to the plate. He was mesmerized by the contrast of the hair that clung to her pale skin and the water trails that tracked that pale skin.  
“Oh hey, Steve, I didn’t see you there. Have you seen Tony?”  
Steve smirked, trying to suppress his grin. “Hey, Adelaide, no I haven’t. We just got back in. Shower problems again?”  
“Fucking always, man.” She adjusted the towel. “Who’s your friend?” She turned her cherry red lips into a smile and aimed it at Bucky. He dropped his fork and wiped his hands on his sweatpants.  
“Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, miss.” He stood up from the chair and offered her his hand.  
“Addie Banks, only Steve calls me Adelaide.”  
Steve shrugged. “It’s a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.”  
“You must be talking about Gram, Capt.” Addie glanced down at her hand still in Bucky’s but didn’t move to take it away. Instead, she reached over with her opposite and stole a piece of bacon from his plate.  
“It could apply to both.” She placed the strip of bacon on her tongue, looking Bucky in the eyes. Steve grinned and shook his head before he cleared his throat. “Alright, you two.” Bucky seemed to snap out of his trance and pulled his hand away, releasing hers. She winked at him then leaned over and kissed Steve on the cheek.  
“It’s good to see you looking less morose, Steve. Nice to meet you, Sergeant Barnes.”   
Addie turned to leave them to their meal and slipped in the puddle that had dripped from her. Bucky darted forward and caught her with his metal arm before she could hit the floor. Her eyes were wide with surprise, her naturally red lips in a soft ‘O’. Bucky had the urge to kiss her. He felt something wet on his thigh. A glance down told him it was her towel. It had fallen open to reveal a delicious triangle of pale flesh and a peek of dark hair where he definitely should not be looking.  
He stood them up slowly and set her on her feet. He held onto her to make sure she was steady before slowly releasing her. “Are you alright?”  
Addie blushed and bit her lip. “Yea, thank you, Sergeant.”  
“It was my pleasure.” His gruff voice rolled down her spine and made her shiver. She was thankful of the thick towel to hide her stiffening nipples. She looked up, her fingertips resting lightly on the wrist of his cybernetic arm.  
“Addie, baby, F.R.I.D.A.Y. tells me you’re yelling all over the common area.” Tony voice precedes his clicking steps. “Barnes, Capt.” He raises his eyebrow in a question no one answers.  
Her fingertips trail down his metal hand as she moves away, padding over to Tony. “Why is it there is never any hot water when I visit? Ever.”  
Tony grinned. “I told you to switch rooms.”  
“But that bed has my butt imprint in it. Do you know how long it’ll take me to put a new butt print in a new bed?”  
“I’m sure you’re perfectly capable of doing it.” He spread his arms wide as she drew closer. Bucky glanced at Steve as they embraced in a tight hug.  
“I missed you, Daddy Warbucks.” She kissed his cheek, both closing their eyes. He held her tight lifting her slightly off the ground.  
“Missed you too, pumpkin.” He kissed her cheek then noticed Bucky staring at them. “Something I can help you with, Barnes?”  
Bucky shook his head then turned away. “I’ll be in my room.” He didn’t say anything to Steve as he grabbed his now cold plate of food and disappeared to his bedroom. He’d only taken the food because he needed to eat. But his mind was on her full lips that he desperately wanted to bite and kiss, and the way her body had nestled against his when he caught her.

“Don’t you do it, Lang!” Addie screamed in playful frustration as Scott launched a blue shell at her on the big screen. “Scott!” She rose up and leaned against him, trying to get him to mess up. He laughed and pushed back with his shoulder. They pushed against each other, laughing and growling loudly.  
Bucky strolled into the communal living room, rubbing a towel against his sweaty hair and neck. He’d had a great workout, relieving some of the tension their houseguest inspired in him. He paused, looking to the TV area where Scott and Addie were playing some type of children’s game. It was all bright colors and loud, cartoony noises and music. Her laughter tugged a smile to his lips.  
Addie looked up to see Bucky, shirtless and sweaty. She did a double take, her attention leaving the game. Barnes was definitely a prime specimen of man. Her tongue peeked out between her teeth. An action not lost on Bucky, nor was the darkening of her eyes as they traveled his relaxed posture. She bit her lip then brought her eyes back up to his face. Bucky smirked, clearly they had the same effect on each other. Instant, intense lust.  
“Don’t do what? This?” He hit her with another blue shell and knocked her character off the brightly colored road on the screen. Her attention snapped back to the screen. She screamed again and stood up then plopped down on him hard, knocking him to the side, laughing. She tossed her controller on the cushion next to him.  
“I hate playing Mario Kart with you.”  
“Because I always win.”  
“No because you’re a cheater.”  
“I’m a strategist.”  
“You’re a cheater.” Bucky watched them for a moment before continuing on to his room. He noticed the normally closed door to the empty room next to his standing wide open. He took a step closer then another then another until he could see in. Her clothes were strung over the bed. He could make out other personal items around the room that he could see. “I hope you don’t mind.”  
Bucky jerked. He must have been really distracted for her to get the drop on him. “What?” He turned to face her.  
“Tony’s having the shower fixed in my old room. I hope you don’t mind me bunking next door until it is.”  
“Not-“ He cleared his throat. “Not at all.” His gaze flicked down to the lush cleavage her top put on display and the snug jeans. “I should warn you, I don’t sleep very well.”  
She held up her hand. “I’m familiar with night terrors.” She bit her bottom lip and he found that urge to kiss her surging forth. Why did she have to be so fucking sexy? So beautiful? So perfect? Like she’d been plucked from his dreams. “Tony tells me you’re really close to Steve.”  
“Practically brothers.” He noticed her gaze drop down to his bare chest, taking in the scars on the left side of his body then lower to the loose training pants. He caught her lips parting then she bit the bottom one again. He puffed out his chest more before her gaze returned to his. “So you and Tony?”  
“It’s complicated.” She shrugged then side stepped around Bucky to lean against her door jamb. Bucky nodded. Well fuck, there went that. If she was involved with Stark, there was no way he could act on this attraction. Things were still fragile between them. “You wanna play a round of Mario Kart?”  
“What’s that?”  
“The game Scott and I were just playing. He had to leave to see Cassie.”  
“Oh.” Do it! “Sure, just let me get a quick shower. I’m all sweaty from the gym.”  
“I see that.” Her voice was just a touch breathy and it made him smile. Fuck, it was a gorgeous smile. “I’ll just be waiting out there.” She pointed to the TV area then hurried past him.  
Bucky had to take a deep breath when he sat down next to her. She’d bit her lip again and he’d only just put on a soft burgundy Henley and jeans. She sat next to him, scooting closer until her leg touched his. She liked his thighs. They were big and beefy and gave her deliciously dirty thoughts.  
“Let’s start with an easy course.” He watched her fingers move over the controller as she selected their game. She explained how to play the game and showed him which buttons. It didn’t take long for him to catch on.  
The sun moved across the brilliant blue sky on the other side of the tinted windows as they played race after race. Both Bucky and Addie bit their bottoms lips in concentration. Their bodies began to nudge against each other in time with their neck and neck cars on the big screen. Her right leg draped over his left. Her toes pressed into the top of his bare foot. He noticed she had manicured toe nails that were perfectly painted a bright, wet-looking red. Her feet were slender, elegant and the perfect end to her shapely calf.  
“Don’t do it, James!” Bucky grinned. He liked the way his name sounded in her voice. “Don’t you dare.” She was nearly to the finish line in first place on their last lap. The blue shell careened toward her little car. She rose up from the cushion, trying desperately to avoid it. His gaze dropped her round ass just above his thigh. The shell connected with her cart and spun her into a wall and his character sailed right on through, winning first place.  
“Dammit! You’re as bad as Lang!” She dropped down onto his lap hard. “You’re both cheaters.”  
Bucky swallowed, very aware of her ass pressed against his groin. He flexed his thighs underneath her. She noticed. “No doll, we’re winners.” He set the controller on the cushion next to him then laid his hands on her thighs.  
Addie leaned back against him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. His warm breath tickled her neck and ear, sending pleasure radiating through her. He felt her breath shudder. “So are you and Steve together? Because sometimes, I get the vibe that you’re more than brothers.”  
“No, we’re all we had for a long time…then things happened.” He swallowed. “I’m trying really hard to be good, Addie. But you’re making it hard.” His palms skimmed up her thighs then moved up her belly to grab both of her breasts. He kneaded them firmly, his lips hovering against the shell of her ear. “You’re making me hard.” Her belly dropped at his words. On reflex, she pushed her ass against his semi-hard cock. His shuddering breath made her bold. She ground her ass harder against his stiffening cock. “I think we should stop.”  
“Why?”  
Addie tilted her head to look at him as he turned to look at her. Their lips were a breath away from each other. He closed his eyes as she twisted her fingers into the back of his hair. “Why don’t you sleep in Tony’s room?”  
Addie didn’t get a chance to answer. The elevator dinged and the voices of the returning Avengers filled the common room. Bucky was up and practically running from the room before Addie had a chance to react. He slammed his door. No way could he let his teammates see the massive bulge in his jeans where she’d rubbed against him, least of all Tony. He screwed his eyes shut and let his head thump against the door. Why was she affecting him this way? It could and would cause problems. He’d have to try to avoid her from now until she left.  
*  
Bucky wasn’t sure what woke him up. He didn’t sleep well or long anyway. So it could have just been his natural state. Either way, he was awake and staring at the ceiling. He lay there for a moment, just listening to the quiet. But it wasn’t quiet. He listened. Soft, panting breath and the sound of skin sliding against linen. It came through the wall between his room and Addie’s.  
Fuck. Why did he have to wake up when she and Tony were going at it? Curious thing…he didn’t hear Tony. Only her, panting and whimpering…his name. He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. He couldn’t hear her as well over here. Perhaps that was better. But the growing cock that jutted out between his legs obviously wanted to hear more.  
He closed his eyes but that didn’t help. He saw her the way her wanted her; completely nude with the moonlight glinting of her sweat soaked skin, his head between her thighs and her clit on his tongue, twisted up with the pleasure he was giving her and saying his name like a prayer.  
Bucky dropped back on the bed as his right hand strayed to his cock. He fisted his hand around it, pumping rapidly. It was almost oversensitive and too quick, but he could tell by her increased panting that she was close and he wanted to cum with her. This was wrong. He licked his lips, imagining how she would taste and how those cherry red lips would feel wrapped around his cock.  
Her hand slapped the wall and she said his name, probably louder than she intended. He grunted, breathing hotly through his nose as he came right behind her. This would not help him to avoid her.

But avoid her, he did. He managed to successfully avoid running into her for a week. That didn’t stop him from listening to her get off on the other side of the wall nearly every night. Most nights, he joined in. A couple, he simply listened. He began to wonder if she knew he could hear her and was purposely tempting him.  
He took every mission that came available to keep him away. But the inevitable finally happened. He ran in to her again. More correctly, he eavesdropped on a conversation with her and Nat. Steve had to discuss something with Tony so he told Buck to go on ahead.  
The women were lounged on the deck out under the stars. He could smell the wine they were drinking, the liquid dark in the glasses they held. He paused in the darkness of the room on the other side of the glass.  
“What do you know about James? Bucky.”  
Nat’s lips curled into a smile. “Why?”  
Addie shrugged her shoulders. “I thought we were vibeing then poof. I don’t know what I did.”  
“Trust me, sweetheart, it’s not you.”  
“Then what is it? Is it because of Tony? Did he say something?”  
“It could be. You’ll have to ask him.”  
“I would if I saw him. I think he’s avoiding me.”  
“That’s a possibility.” Nat looked to the windows, making out his shape on the dark side of the glass. He shook his head once. “Want more wine?”  
“Nah, I’m good. I think I’m gonna go for a walk then go to bed. Tony’s finally found time for picnic in the afternoon and I know there’s a pond nearby. I’m gonna try to get him to go swimming with me.”  
“Tony Stark?”  
She laughed. “Yes.”  
“I’ve never known him to swim in anything but chlorinated pools. Or money.”  
Addie laughed, bringing a smile to Bucky’s face. “I’ve seen him do that.”  
Nat laughed. “I’m sure you have.”  
Bucky hurried on ahead as the two women stood up and headed toward the glass doors. Addie glanced in the direction of their rooms and happened to see him. “Hey, James.” He raised his hand dismissively in acknowledgement but didn’t turn around. He heard her sighed in disappointment and it chucked him in the gut.  
That night, he didn’t hear her in her room. He didn’t sleep. He didn’t think she’d even come back to her room. His stomach twisted at the thought of avoiding her again. But he knew from the way his pulse had sped up when she’d said his name last night that it was still for the best.  
He kept himself busy that morning, workout then training. But as afternoon rolled around, he found himself on the couch, watching her closed door for any sign of life. The click of Tony’s dress shoes filled the communal area.  
“Anyone seen Addie? She was supposed to meet for lunch this afternoon and she never showed up.” Tony’s gazed traveled around the room. Steve and Wanda both shook their heads. All eyes turned to Bucky. Tony snapped out his cuffs, adjusting the links. “What about you, Barnes? She seemed to have a thing for you. Have you seen her?” He didn’t like the way Tony phrased the statement nor his emphasis on ‘seen’.  
Bucky shook his head. “No, I haven’t.”  
“So no one has seen Adelaide all day?” Nat strolled in the room and pulled up short. “What about you, Romanov? Have you seen Addie?”  
“Not since last night. We shared a bottle of wine. I was headed to bed, but she said she was going for a walk.”  
Tony stalked across the room to her bedroom. He threw the door open. The room was controlled chaos. Her clothes and belongings were still there so she hadn’t picked up and left. But her bed wasn’t slept in. Just like Bucky thought. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”  
“Yes, boss?”  
“Check the grounds for Adelaide Banks.”  
“Checking, sir.” Everyone seemed to hold their breath. “Nothing, sir. She’s not on grounds. Security cameras have her last known location at the pond shortly after 2 a.m. Motion sensors detected movement but no action was taken when Adelaide was supposed on the camera.”  
Tony whipped around. “She’s not IN the pond, is she?” He knew how dangerous drinking and the outdoors could be.  
“Negative, sir. No alarms were triggered.”  
Tony turned on the quiet room. “So how the fuck does my daughter vanish from a goddamned Avengers facility!”


	2. Chapter 2

The team split up to check the grounds for any evidence of Addie. Nat and Tony checked the pond. Steve and Bucky took the woods. Sam took to the air.  
“Guys, I’ve got tire tracks.”  
“Where at, Sam?”  
“North side of the woods, close to the pond.”  
They all converged where Sam said he’d spotted the tracks. “Looks like there was a struggle.”  
“How the fuck did they get on the property without us knowing?”  
“She tripped the sensors with her walk.”  
“Fuck!”  
“We’ll find her, Tony.”  
*  
Addie groaned and rolled over. The floor was cold against her bare thigh. She didn’t remember passing out in the bathroom. She couldn’t remember having more than the two glasses of sweet red that she’d had with Nat. Her head gave a sick throb. Her hands immediately went to the sides of her head. The crown of her skull felt extremely tender. She touched around lightly. A large knot the size of a baseball that had been cut in half and stuck her head was under that tender spot. Her fingertips came away with dried blood.  
She sat up slowly, squinting against the harsh fluorescent light. It still stabbed into her skull. The walls and floor were barren, save for her a drain cover in the center of the room. The sound of a lock opening drew her attention to the darkness beyond the light. A door creaked open followed by the sound of footsteps from three, maybe four people.  
Her shirt and jeans were thrown at her. “We’ve had a chance to check them for hidden weapons and tracking devices. You may have them now. Not that the boys weren’t enjoying the show. We don’t let them get out much you know.” The accent was Eastern European. Addie looked down at herself. She wore only her bra and cheeky panties. They looked dingy with a greenish tint.  
Then she remembered. She’d been upset by Barnes’s brush off so she went for a walk alone. She couldn’t get into too much trouble. It was an Avengers installation, after all. Her steps had carried her down to the pond. She wanted to get one good swim in, in case she couldn’t convince Tony to go swimming with her the next day. She’d stripped down but wasn’t going to skinny dip in case they came to get her.  
Addie hadn’t been in the water long when she’d heard rustling around the pond. When she got out, she called to everyone she knew that was on facility but no one answered and the rustling stopped. She went to grab her clothes and there was a man there in tactical armor. Then she’d been grabbed from behind. She struggled. Tony was an Avenger after all. She wasn’t helpless. They hit her over the head and that was the end of it.  
“Who are you?”  
“Oh I’m sure you can figure it out.”  
“Hydra.” The severe, not-ugly but not-pretty woman smiled. “What do you want?”  
“Same thing we’ve always wanted.”  
“With me. What do you want with me?”  
“There are a couple things at the facility we want. One, a piece of tech Stark has that doesn’t belong to him. And the second is the Winter Soldier.”  
“Who?” Addie pulled her shirt on then stood up and tugged her jeans on. “You know what? I don’t want to know. Do you have any idea who my father is?”  
“Yes. We do. That’s why you’re alive. And with the exception of the head injury, unharmed.” Addie crossed her arms over her chest. “Become difficult and that will change quickly.”  
“Can I have a bottle of water and some ibuprofen for my head?”  
“That can be arranged. Anything else?”  
“Something to eat would be nice.”  
The woman laughed. “We’re evil. We’re not savages.”  
“Could have fooled me.”  
The woman scoffed. “Follow me. I’m afraid we couldn’t find your shoes.”  
“I wasn’t wearing any.”  
*  
Fuck. His daughter! Addie was Tony’s daughter. That would explain why she was affectionate and playful with him but didn’t quite act like a girlfriend. Oh he felt like such a fool. If he had just asked her. They had to find her. He had to find her. To apologize for being an idiot.  
Bucky rubbed his face as he looked out the window into the brilliant blue sky. Sam in his Falcon gear, Tony in the Iron Man suit and Rhodey in the War Machine suit circled and streaked across the sky. They’d followed the tracks until they’d lost them on a main paved road.  
‘Tony, you’re gonna want to come in for this.”  
“What? Have you found something?”  
“More like we were sent something.” A handful of minutes later, the aerial security burst into the war room.  
“What? Was it?”  
“Tony, please sit down.” She opened the attachment and saw the first few seconds before she stopped it and knew she had to call him in for this.  
“Just show me, Nat.”  
Nat glanced at Steve, who nodded but stood up from his seat at the table. She pressed a few keys and Addie’s image filled the screen. The collective air was sucked from the room. Bucky swallowed and took a step forward before he could stop himself. Nat and Steve saw.  
“What is this?”  
“There’s no audio yet. They wanted to get your attention first.”  
“Well they have it.” Addie had been stripped again to her bra and panties. She was shivering, soaked from head to toe. Bruises had blossomed on her smooth pale flesh. A hand smoothed her hair from her face then pulled it back. Nat tried not to smirk at the comment that she made, reading her lips. A fist struck her jaw, visibly moving it. Everyone in the room froze. Bruises rested on her cheek bones, her bottom lip was split. She had several other visible cuts and bruises.  
“Tony Stark. I hope I have your attention.  
“It’s rather unfortunate that it’s come to this. But you see, you took two of Hydra’s children. One is dead and one you have poisoned against us. You have taken the Soldier.” Addie’s eyes glared at the camera. Her arms were tied down behind her to the sides of the back of the chair. “We want him back. Along with the sensitive vibratory reactor.” A second hand held her chin still. “Now, Adelaide, convince your father to give us what we want.”  
Addie smirked at the camera. “There’s no safe word, Tony. And their coffee is shit.” Tony swallowed. “They ruined our picnic, Daddy.” He saw the fear flash in her eyes before her anger returned.  
“Turn it off. Turn it off!” The image winked out. His face was scrunched and pained. He didn’t know whether to scream or cry. How could he have let this happen to her?  
“There was an attached image of the piece of tech they want. We’re searching the warehouse for it.” The soft whirring and clicking of Bucky’s arm broke the silence before he punched the wall. His glare hadn’t left the screen.  
“Buck?” He stormed out of the room. Everyone in the room flinched when his scream of rage echoed down the hall, punctuated by a repeated hammering of his metal arm against one of the stouter concrete walls. “I’ll go talk to him.”  
“Tony, what do you want us to do?”  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y., track the sender.”  
“On it, sir.”  
“What about the tech they want?”  
“They’re not getting it. Stop looking for it. I want Wanda under protection.”  
“What about Barnes?”  
“Just be ready.”  
Steve found Bucky gripping the concrete railing of on the external walkways. His metal fingers had made indentations into the gray material. “Buck? Look, we’ll find her.”  
“It’s my fault.”  
“What is?”  
“It’s my fault she was out there alone.” He swallowed. “She liked me. I liked-like her too. But I thought she was Tony’s girlfriend. And things are already tense and fragile between us…I couldn’t chance fucking that up. So I avoided her.” He stared down at the level below them. “I brushed her off last night. It’s my fault she was alone. I could have been with her. I could have stopped them from taking her. Or she could have been in my bed. And she wouldn’t have been a target for them.”  
“Nice try, Tin man.” Steve and Bucky turned to Tony standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. “This isn’t your fault. It’s mine.” Steve blinked. “I knew she was a target. We talked about this when she came to me and told me that I was her father. I offered to take care of her without putting her in harm’s way. She said if I was going to be her father, I was going to be her fucking father. Not just a paycheck. Good kid that one.” Tony shoved his hand into his pocket. “She’s been visiting every three months since Sokovia. I didn’t think to make sure she was protected. I was enjoying being a father to an adult daughter who was just like I was in my twenties only smarter and prettier.” Tony clenched his jaw. “It might be your fault she was alone at the pond last night. But it was my fault she was even there in the first place.”  
“So what’s the plan, Tony?” Steve moved up on the other side of Bucky as he stood up straight.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y. is tracking where the message came from. Wanda is under protection. Barnes, you should be too.”  
“No.”  
“They specifically asked for you. You’re not going.”  
“No, Stark, I’m coming with you. We’ve done all that mental conditioning and cognitive therapy.”  
Tony pursed his lips together. “You really like Adelaide enough to put yourself at that great a risk?”  
“I do. I’m trusting that you knew what you were doing when we started fiddling with my brain.”  
“Fine. But we need a plan in place if you become compromised.”  
“Kill me.”  
“Buck!”  
“No, Steve, Addie’s life and safety is more important than me. If I’m compromised, then we know nothing is going to work to keep the dangerous things in my head at bay. And there’s no point. Kill me, Steve.” Steve sighed. He knew Bucky meant well. But he just couldn’t agree to what he was saying.  
*  
F.R.I.D.A.Y traced the message to a Hydra hide-y-hole about an hour away from the compound. Tony, Steve, Bucky and Nat set off. Imagine Hydra’s surprise when four Avengers knocked down their door. It wasn’t until it was too late and they’d been funneled to an amphitheater did they realize their mistake. They were beaten, surrounded.  
A pair of Hydra agents stood on either side of Addie. One pressed the barrel of a rifle against her temple; the other pressed the barrel to her back, between her shoulder blade and spine. Either was a kill shot. But she was in no condition to attempt an escape. Bucky vibrated with rage, his metal fingers clicking as he flexed them. Tony left his mask down, hiding the pain on his face. What had they done to his little girl? “Tony Stark, how nice of you to bring us back the Soldier. I trust you have the reactor with you as well.”  
“Sorry to disappoint you, but no.”  
“Shame.” She gestured for the agents to kill Addie.  
“Wait!” Bucky stepped forward. “Just wait. I’m here. I know where the reactor. Let the girl go and I can take you back to get it.”  
“I’m not an idiot! You are not our loyal Soldier anymore.” The red slash of her painted mouth became a sneer. “But you will be.”  
They shifted their weapons again. “Wait! If you kill her, I’ll kill myself. All your work, gone. They’ll destroy the reactor and you’ll have nothing but wasted effort.”  
The not-ugly, not-pretty woman gave pause. “Fine, bring him up here.” The agents surrounding Bucky hustled him up to the riser. One knocked Bucky to his knees and pressed a gun to his temple. Steve lunged forward but was knocked flat to the ground, more agents restraining him.  
“Longing.” Bucky’s attention snapped to the woman. “Rusted.”  
“No.” It became a backing track to the woman’s voice as she continued to speak the activation words.  
“Seventeen, Daybreak, Furnace.”  
“No!” Bucky fought, his wide, panicked eyes finding Steve first then Tony. Steve, Nat and Tony began fighting again.  
“Nine, Benign, Homecoming.”  
“Stop! Don’t do this! No!” He thought he heard Steve yell his name.  
“One. Freight Car.” Bucky froze, his chest heaving. He stared at the floor as the Hydra agents released him. He waited. Everything about him should have drained out of him, emptying him to accept his mission. But. They hadn’t worked. He was still Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes in his head. He was not the Winter Soldier anymore. His chest felt tight. It had worked. Months and months of work and night terrors and frustration and tears. It had actually worked. “Soldier?”  
He knew the way out of this. Steve, Tony and Nat froze as Bucky stood up. “Ready to comply.” Tony’s face fell. Steve’s face fell. Nat's face shut down into a neutral mask.  
“Excellent. Some things don’t change after all.” An agent put a loaded gun in his hand. “Kill her. Then those three. We have work to do.” The shouts and screams from the floor doubled in volume and ferocity. Bucky racked a round into the chamber and flicked the safety off.  
His chest squeezed tightly at what they’d done to her. He clenched his jaw, breathing through his nose. His metal arm whirred and clicked as he flexed it. He stalked over to Addie. Her head lolled to the side, her lank hair covering her face. One of the guards jostled her and her head fell back. She was pale, dark circles under glassy eyes. Her pulse rabbited in her slender throat. She seemed to come to a lucid, conscious state, focusing her eyes on Bucky’s face.  
“James?”  
He smiled at her. “I’m here, doll.” Two rounds popped off into the guards. Tony screamed like he’d been the one who was shot. Bucky spun and shot the not-ugly not-pretty woman in the back of the head as the guards fell to the floor. He helped Addie to her feet less than gently.  
Chaos ensued as he fought the remaining agents on the riser and Tony, Steve and Nat fought free. Addie collapsed into the arms of the Iron Man suit. “Daddy.”  
“I’ve got ya, pumpkin. We’re getting out of here.”  
Nat raised both guns, covering the doors. “What’s the plan, Capt?”  
“We find the quickest way out and take it.”  
“Tony, we need your firepower. Give Adelaide back to Bucky.” Tony’s arms tightened around his daughter. This was his fault. He couldn’t just pass her off.  
“I’ll be safe, Daddy. James will protect me.” He loosened his grip and she slipped from his arms into Bucky’s waiting ones. He swept her up into a bridal carry. Tony’s face twitched behind the mask. To say he wasn’t happy about this development would be an understatement. But Barnes had rescued his daughter. He would give him that. Their exhausting work had paid off.  
“Right, here’s the plan.” All eyes turned to Tony. “I’ll blast through the wall until we reach daylight. Barnes has Addie. Romanov, Capt, you run interference with any interference.” Three heads nodded. Addie had tucked hers against Bucky’s shoulder, pressing her face to the black fabric. Her weakened fingers gripped the straps across his chest as tightly as they could. His arms held her tighter as she molded limply to his body.  
Seven concrete walls, more than a hundred Hydra agents and an embarrassing amount of cussing and ammunition later, they spilled out into the late afternoon sunshine. Nat punches buttons on her wrist pad and the Quinjet comes to life.  
“We’ve got her. We’re heading back.”  
“Aerial support would be nice.”  
“On the way, Capt.” Three pairs of boots thumped up the gangplank. Tony would rather be inside taking care of Addie, but getting her back to the compound safely took precedent. Inside, Bucky held her in his, strapping them in together. No way he was letting her go.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony strolled into the infirmary and the massive private room they'd given Addie. He tried not to smile. Bucky was propped up in the bed with Addie curled into his side. Her head pillowed on his massive chest and arm around his waist. He was trying to read a book over her sleeping head and failing.  
"Is she awake?"  
"No, she didn't sleep well last night. They gave her something for the pain in her broken ribs and she passed right out."  
"I want to thank you, Barnes."  
"For what?"  
"For not killing us all for one." Bucky's lips twitched. "And for being disgustingly sweet and attentive to her while I have business to attend to."  
"It's my pleasure." Tony noticed the soft clicking of his metal fingers caressing her arm stretched across him.  
"You'll call me when she wakes up?" Bucky nodded. Tony returned the nod then turned on his heel and left them alone. The door hissed closed behind him.  
*  
Whatever they'd given her knocked her out for several hours. Tony came to check on her again before leaving the facility for an engagement in the city, promising to return in the morning.  
Bucky's flesh fingers combed through Addie's hair. She'd tucked her head under his chin and held onto him tighter. He felt her breathing change as she began to awake. Then her fingertips teased along his bare skin between his shirt and the waistband of his sweatpants. His lips twitched.  
"How are you feeling, doll?"  
"Like I could lie here forever." She sighed and nestled in closer.  
He kissed the top of her head. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing."  
Addie tipped her head back. "So you're done avoiding me?"  
"Done." He dipped his head down, brushing her lips with the barest touch of his own. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue back and forth until she opened in invitation. He captured her chin between his thumb and forefinger, holding her steady so he could deepen the kiss. Her delicious sigh set fires along his nerves.  
Addie slid across his narrow waist to straddle him, tucking her feet against his muscular thighs. She hit the button to lower the head of the bed, even as she deepened their kiss. He pulled back, resting his hands on her waist. His fingers fanned over her bare ass, exposed now with the gaping hospital gown.  
"Adelaide, what are you doing, doll?"  
She sat up, reaching up to untie the gown from the back of her neck and mid-back. It fluttered loosely away then she tossed it. Bucky swallowed, rolling his tongue over his bottom lip.  
"Are you telling me that you don't want this?" She pressed her hips into his growing cock. "Because your body is saying otherwise."  
"You're hurt. We can't."  
"I'm not hurt there. Just be gentle and easy and we'll be fine." She leaned down and kissed him again, reaching into the sweatpants to grip him. She pulled away, capturing his bottom lip between her teeth.  
Bucky let out a shuddering breath. "Ok." She grinned. "But if you start to hurt, just say the word and we'll stop." He reached up and cupped her jaw, caressing his thumb along her cheek. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you." Addie smiled and nuzzled his palm with her cheek.  
He shifted, slipping his metal arm underneath her. She jolted and squeaked at the cool touch against her warm folds. He couldn't stop the smile that curled his lips. The soft clicking of his fingers made her shiver more as he gently pet her pussy lips then moved deeper, stroking her from her entrance up to her clit.  
Bucky's hand shifted to the back her neck, pulling her forward to rest her forehead against his. Her hot breath fell against his mouth. He bit his bottom lip. Watching her come undone was about the sexiest fucking thing he'd ever seen. Her arousal coated his fingers when he pushed them slowly inside, the cool metal warming up quickly as he pumped them in and out of her.  
Addie's mouth opened more and more, her soft panting breath became a shallow, weak whimper. Her chest burned, but her hips worked with his fingers. He spread her juices from her opening to her clit, rubbing the hard nub firmly and steadily. She fell forward, grabbing the pillow to the side of his head in a tight fist. Her orgasm tore through her white hot then her chest was on fire.  
"Can't-breathe!"  
Bucky rolled her onto her back, careful of the IV in her arm. He stretched out her body, nestling between her legs. "Better?" She swallowed and nodded. Her face scrunched up. "We can stop. I think we should."  
"No, please don't. Here. Just wait a second." She hit the trigger button on her morphine twice. Bucky propped himself against her, watching her silently. Before long, warmth flooded her arm and the rest of her body. The pain her chest subsided. "There. Come here."  
Bucky hesitated a moment, but then she wrapped her leg around his waist, dipping her toes into the waistband of his sweats. Her heel dug into his tailbone and pulled him closer. Before he could think anymore, he pushed the waistband down and pulled his cock out, stroking himself with his flesh hand. He positioned himself at her entrance then surged forward, stretching her as he filled her.  
Her back arched in the bed. He held himself up. He didn't trust the pain medication, and he wasn't 100% about doing this anyway in her condition. He scanned her face for any sign of distress. She wriggled her hips against him, urging him to move. The hospital bed began to rock with his deep, slow thrusts. He felt the drag on her lining against every inch of him. Christ, she felt good. Her body clenched around him sporadically.  
The beep of her heart monitor increased as did his thrusts. He reached between them to stroke her clit to the rhythm of his thrusts. He felt his pressure building quick. She gasped, whimpering loudly as she pressed her fingers to his metal arm. She milked his climax out of him as her heart rate alarm blared.  
The doors whooshed open and the response team ran into the room. Bucky froze, his long hair falling into his face. Addie bit her lip, trying not to laugh. A throat cleared, asking the unneeded but protocol question.  
"Is everything alright, Ms. Banks?"  
"I'm fine. I just got a little overexcited."  
There were a few giggles. "We can see that. Um...could you refrain from engaging in sexual activity until you're out of the infirmary?"  
"We can, yes." Addie shook with silent laughter. Bucky's face was bright red beneath his hair. His nostrils flared. His ass was still on display for everyone in the room. There was the sound of movement then silence. Addie lifted up, looking over his metal arm. "They're gone."  
Bucky's shoulders sagged and he rolled to the side then off the bed. "Perhaps I should sit in the chair."  
"That's up to you."  
"Where do you want me?" He retrieved her hospital gown and helped her on with it, tying it at the neck and mid-back for her.  
She looked up at him. His chest squeezed tight. He rested his hand against her throat as he dipped to kiss her. Her words were whispered against his lips, "Anywhere and everywhere, James."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue Addie and Bucky's story in future.


End file.
